


Mom and Dad

by eevaeon



Series: The Accidental Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I can't summarize. It's just Pack Mom Stiles and Pack Dad Derek]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom and Dad

It started with the cookies. The pack had just finished a training session and were trickling into the kitchen to scrounge up some food only to find Stiles in an apron, cleaning.

 

"Cookies will be done in a minute, go watch tv or something," Stiles smiled and went back to washing dishes, swaying his hips as he hummed. The group stood there for a second, blankly staring at the teenage boy dancing around with a soapy washcloth. Allison smiled, then dragged Scott off into the living room after thanking Stiles. Lydia smirked, giving a sarcastic 'thank you' as well before flouncing off with Jackson. Isaac smiled fondly at Stiles, Erica patted his head, and Boyd nodded in acknowledgment. They went off to the living room as well, leaving Derek standing there.

 

Derek watched in amazement as the wiry boy sashayed this way and that, a washcloth in one hand and a dish in the other. He continued to stare as Stiles bent down to open the ov-and hello there Stiles' ass. Derek swallowed as a rush of heat flamed up inside of him, the arousal heady and dangerous. Stiles' stood back up with the pan of cookies while Derek experienced a stab of fleeting disappointment. The teenage boy ignored Derek's manpain and waltzed to the fridge to grab the gallon of milk and proceeded to pour glasses for the pack. Grabbing a large platter that Derek didn't even know he owned (of course, Stiles had pretty much orchestrated the entire "Make Derek's House Habitable Project" on his own), Stiles delicately set one cookie upon cookie on it, making a steady pile of deliciousness. Stiles picked up the platter and walked into the living room, stopping by Derek to balance the tray on one hand and take a cookie with the other. Stiles smirked and held up the cookie to Derek's lips, which opened after a second of surprise. A bite. Stiles withdrew the cookie and took his own bite, his teeth going right over Derek's teeth marks. The same heat rushed through. Stiles went into the living room. 

 

Derek almost lifted a hand to touch his lips, but caught himself in time, swearing. He heard his pack cheering at the arrival of cookies, each giving the chef compliments. And then it happened.

 

"Okay guys, I'm going to get milk now," Stiles went to go back in the kitchen when Isaac piped up.

 

"Kay, thanks Mom!" 

 

The group froze and swung their heads to look at Stiles, waiting for his reaction. Derek held his breath, seemingly nervous for some reason. Stiles' eyes widened in surprise for a second, before crinkling as he smiled fondly and ruffled Isaac's hair. The pack stared after Stiles as he went into the kitchen and came out with glasses of milk. Each member of the group thanked him.

 

"Thanks Mom." 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After the cookie incident, the pack had officially dubbed Stiles as "Mom". Derek couldn't help but wonder if that made him "Dad". He found out a couple days later.

 

It was during a lacrosse game, and Derek had promised his wolves that he'd come and watch (he still doesn't get why they wanted him to come in the first place). Stiles was sitting on the bench, but looked excited to be there and was cheering his heart out. It happened pretty fast, Scott had gotten distracted and somehow managed to knock Jackson down. Derek could hear the two cracks that followed. Everyone froze; Scott looked horrified, the rest of the pack apprehensive, the team confused. And then Stiles was there, helping Jackson sit up, giving him water. whispering comforts. Jackson looked torn between pushing Stiles away in embarrassment and nuzzling into him. Stiles took the decision away when he pulled the other teen into a tight embrace.

 

"Shh it's just going to hurt a little but you'll be just fine, just fine. It'll re-heal soon, I promise, I know it hurts, you're so strong, so strong. Shh. Scott, it's fine, it's not your fault, you can go," Stiles continued to whisper and rubbed Jackson's back tenderly. Stiles looked up and stared right at Derek.

 

"Come on, Dad's going to take you home now." 

 

The pack stiffened, and looked around to where Derek was. Derek nodded. Somehow, in the end, Jackson was sent back with Derek.

 

"I'll be home when I can, but for now, Dad'll heat you up some leftover soup and toast you some bread, okay? And then you can have pie, I baked one last night," Stiles hugged Jackson, who was wincing with pain.

 

"Okay, thanks Mom," Jackson muttered, and Stiles smiled. Derek felt his heart squeeze up.

 

"I'll take care of him," Derek said gruffly to Stiles. The teenager smiled again, this time directed at Derek. Derek could hear his heart pounding louder than ever, thankful the pack was distracted with the game that had resumed.

 

"Alright, Dad."

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After the lacrosse incident, the pack included Derek in their little domestic role-play, calling him Dad whenever the chance arose.

 

"Hey Dad."

 

"Dad, Mom's in the kitchen. Ask him if we can have fries with dinner."

 

"Hey Dad, you should get a tv."

 

The title made Derek feel fuzzy inside, a warm feeling that spread every time he heard it. Stiles did nothing to discourage it either, using the name as well and calling the pack "his pups" or "his children". And then he took it a step further.

 

It was Parent-Teacher night, and Isaac was having some trouble with a few of his classes. Stiles, with his perfect grades, didn't need to go with his father, so he decided to come along with Derek. The teachers were skeptical, but gave in to Stiles' obvious concern about Isaac's grades and discussed his options seriously. Derek, who had no idea what he was doing, was completely grateful for Stiles' presence. Isaac grinned bashfully at the attention Stiles was giving him. After two meetings, they were walking out the door and standing around in front of the school.

 

"Isaac, I want you to spend an hour and a half on the dining room table after school to do your homework," Stiles said.

 

"Okay."

 

"I'll help you study before tests, and quiz you on the material."

 

"Alright."

 

"We'll be going over your homework this week and next."

 

". . . Fine."

 

". . . I'll make you snacks to help you focus," Stiles added on, smiling as Isaac whooped and hugged him.

 

"Thanks Mom," Isaac nuzzled into Stiles, basking in his scent. Stiles hugged him back and looked at Derek.

 

"Come on Dad, you going to get in on this action?" Stiles quirked a smirk and Derek rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around them anyhow.

 

Nobody noticed Sheriff Stilinski standing near, looking surprised and thoughtful.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stiles was going to cook dinner, but upon opening the fridge found that it was almost empty.

 

"Derek! Get your keys and your wallet!" He yelled out, and waited for Derek to come down. Before Derek could ask what was going on, Stiles was dragging him to the Camaro.

 

"Come on, we need to go shopping, we're out of food" Stiles informed him, hopping into the front seat. Derek couldn't stop the happiness at hearing the domestic "we".

 

They were at the store, pushing the cart along, and looking for all the world a married couple.

 

"Derek, put that back, we have enough meat."

 

"Derek, I want the kids to eat healthier, you need to be on my side. No junk food."

 

"Derek, I see you sneaking that box cereal, put it away."

 

"Seriously! The pups need to see that Dad's on the same page as Mom!"

 

And, alternatively:

 

"Stiles, I really don't see the need for all those vegetables. We're permanently in shape."

 

"If you let me buy this, I'll cook dinner Thursday." (this was greeted with a disbelieving eyebrow, which Derek responded to in kind, "Of course I can cook!")

 

"I do appreciate you cooking for the pups and me, you're a great cook. But I'm a grown man, I'm sure I'm entitled to one fucking frozen dinner."

 

"I hate seafood, it tastes fishy." (Stiles broke out into peals of laughter at this one)

 

Of course, it was in the middle of "You don't have to cook every night, I'll take you and the kids out for dinner this Thursday" when Sheriff Stilinski walked by with his cart. 

 

Stiles and Derek stopped talking, engaging in a stare-off with the Sheriff. Stiles was frozen, holding a bag of carrots and Derek was holding the cart with a death grip as everyone stood in an awkward silence.

 

". . . Didn't know you were married, son," Mr. Stilinski finally stated. Stiles' blushed, the rosy pink spreading over his face. Derek shared the same fate, flushing and shifting uncomfortably. It took a moment as the Sheriff raised an eyebrow before Stiles spoke out.

 

"Not! Not, uh. Not married, that is," Stiles muttered, ducking his head with embarrassment. Derek felt a rush of affection, all of a sudden wishing that they _were_ married. He quickly shook that thought away, focusing on the present. Where there was a Sheriff and a father in front of him and Stiles, the teenaged son. Oh God. The _teenaged son_. The odds were not in his favor.

 

"Good," Mr. Stilinski started, and Derek nearly ran in terror at the firmness before the man continued, "I'd hate to miss my son's wedding. You take care now."

 

And then he left, leaving Derek and Stiles bewildered.

 

". . . I saw that! PUT THOSE BACK, DAD!" Stiles bellowed a minute after, glaring at his father's receding figure. Stiles didn't go after him though, instead turning to Derek.

 

"Why take the kids?" Stiles grinned and it took Derek a second to realize that Stiles was referring to their earlier conversation. Derek smiled slowly before leaning down to catch Stiles' lips in a chaste kiss, then taking Stiles hand in his.

 

Mom and Dad were going to need some alone time later that night.


End file.
